paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsunami
Tsunami is a weather/storm detector pup Lavendertheenvironmentpup Personality: Tsunami is a sweet, determined pup, unless her self-esteem issues get in the way. She can’t stand being pressured, and will either start crying in anger or just keep it to herself. But she can’t hold them for long. When nighttime strikes, she howls at the moon, which calms her down. When her emotions are out of guilt, sadness, or shame, a tear will roll down her face while howling. She is usually serious on missions, but acts like a normal puppy while off duty. When she’s older, she still has the same emotions, but she can control them better-except her self-esteem issues. She will get stressed easily at herself or others when pushed too hard. She sometimes doubts herself for being on the team, but the pups are always there to reassure her. Appearance: Tsunami is a snowy white, very fluffy American Eskimo dog. Her eyes are a magenta color. Her bushy tail curls to her back. Her fur is silky soft. She looks like a Pomeranian when she's a pup. Here's what she looks like when older: http://animalsadda.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/American-Eskimo-dog-6.jpg (Just with magenta eyes) When in uniform, she wears a sky blue vest with magenta trimmings, which is for all weather types, with a lighter blue collar with a tag with a light blue background that has a silver cloud on it. She also has sky blue snow goggles. Bio: Tsunami had a rough past. When she was just a puppy, her mom, Sprinkles, died. Now she was stuck with her dad, Drizzle, who was a real downer, and her younger foster sister/trainee, Alanna (Tsunami's Foster sister), who always told the truth. When Tsunami was learning how to walk, she fell down, but smiled happily at her father. He threw her a fake smiled and murmured, “Pathetic” under his breath while walking away. Tsunami frowned in pure shame as Alanna went to comfort her. The next day, still learning how to walk, she fell, and Drizzle got upset. “Get up! In order to be strong, you have to try harder!” he said. Tsunami started to tear up, but held it back and tried harder. The next day, Alanna told Tsunami that dad was gone and wasn’t coming back. Tsunami looked at the Australian Shepherd in disbelief. Then two days pasted. Alanna was right. “He left us behind?!” Tsunami was so mad, the little pup started to cry. They were on their own now, and Tsunami vowed to keep her little sister safe. A few weeks later, Tsunami and Alanna were near the Lookout. Tsunami knew nothing about the Paw Patrol, but Alanna told her all about their adventures (Alanna’s kind of a fan-pup). As they approached the Lookout, Tsunami didn’t feel right. Alanna asked her what’s wrong, but Tsunami told her to be very quiet. She moved her ears around to see which direction the heavy wind was blowing from. She sensed that there was going to be a heavy thunderstorm (Err, thunder!). Alanna told her to warn the Paw Patrol before they go on a mission. Mr. Porter’s truck was drifting out to sea. Zuma and Chase were chosen for it, yet they didn’t know that a thunderstorm was headed there way. Alanna said they were headed to the beach. As Zuma, Chase, and Ryder approached the beach, Tsunami and Alanna were already there. Tsunami told Ryder and the pups to be careful and be aware of an incoming storm she sensed. Ryder thanked her, and as soon as they got ahold of Mr. Poster’s truck, the rain came pouring down. After the mission, Ryder admired Tsunami’s “storm sensor” and claimed her as the Paw Patrol’s official weather pup. Vehicle: Her vehicle is a sky blue weather mobile with magenta details. It is very similar to Chase’s vehicle. When in pup house form, it looks like Chase’s police truck in pup form. When traveling, it looks like Chase’s truck while traveling. Tsunami’s mobile can transform into a snowmobile, and tornado (or storm) chaser. Later, she gets an upgrade. Her vehicle, in storm chaser mode, has a button that lowers her seat inside her vehicle. That way, she can let Ryder know when a bad storm is coming from the data received from her satellite (on top of her vehicle). For her snowmobile, it has a blue button and a darker blue button that activates the snowplow (blue) and a snow glider (darker blue). She doesn’t really use her snow mode, but only if any of the snow pups aren’t available. Pup pack tools: Her pup pack is a lighter blue. It contains a snow shovel, rain gauge, thermometer, barometer, humidity measurer, pressure recorder, anemometer, lightening detector, hygrometer, weather vane, soil thermometer, tornado wind speed recorder, seismograph, and snow measurer. Other than these weather instruments, she has a claw, like Rocky’s, to grab and use them. Catchphrases: *“''Weather it’s cold or hot, I’m ready to trot!”'' *“''Neither rain nor snow nor sleet nor hail can stop me!”'' *“''From hurricanes to twisters, I’ll be there, Ryder sir!”'' *“''Aaaaawwwwoooooo! Let’s go!”'' *“''I mean, um….” (When she says something really smart)'' Friends: *She treats all the pups and Ryder like brothers and sisters. But the ones she’s closer to are Everest, Rocky, Marshall and Zuma. Her best gal-pal is Skye. *She wants to befriend Callie, but Callie refuses. Due to Tsunami’s determination, she won’t give up. Usually, she howls excitedly and pushes her nose against Callie’s. Of course, Callie hisses, but Tsunami ignores it. *She’s closer to her foster sister, Alanna. *She has a hard time trusting Tyco. She thinks he's a threat to Alanna. Likes: *Chew toys *Treats *Getting scratched behind the ears Dislikes: *Being pressured *Taking baths *Tyco (they'll get along soon!) Fears: *Heights *Thunder *Baths *The vet *She has a slight fear of elephants. She loves watching them in the circus, but not up close. She worries she might get stepped on. Hobbies: *Snowboarding *Tug-of-War *Ice skating *Swimming *Running *Racing *Training *Howling Abilities: *"Storm Sensor" Trivia: *Tsunami doesn’t have a crush right now, yet it takes her awhile to get along with Typhoon, to that point. *She takes missions very seriously. When off duty, she gets super hyper and usually howls. *She’s very ticklish. *It took her a very long time to get used to the pups, after the way she’d been abandoned. But slowly, she’s been more playful around them. *She is very intelligent, but she doesn’t like to show it too much. Otherwise she thinks the pups would call her a show-off. *When I first made her, I wanted her to be an Akita, but my friend liked American Eskimo dogs the best and gave the breed to Typhoon. *I meant her name to be Cyclone, but I like Tsunami better (sometimes she can be mean, or mild). *It didn't take her long to get used to her vehicle, nor did it to figure out where the buttons are and what they do. As soon as she hopped in, she new everything about it! Voice: Younger Tsunami: Voice of Lily (From Alpha and Omega) A tad bit higher Older Tsunami: Voice of Kate (From Alpha and Omega) Stories she's in: *The Story of Tsunami and Alanna-Musical Coming soon...